Titan Whisperer
by gandalfseyelashes
Summary: The titan spoke to her in multiple loud grunts. She sighed and giggled like a cute little mouse, "The titans do run kind of funny, don't they?" (( FLUFF, KINDA I DON'T EVEN KNOW ))


"How was your day today?"

An indiscernible grunt was made from the titan standing in front of the petite insane woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry you got a bit of flesh stuck inbetween your teeth… But my day has been good so far, thanks for asking," the woman was twiddling her thumb through a small clump of her messy cocoa colored hair.

The titan spoke to her in multiple loud grunts.

She sighed and giggled like a cute little mouse, "The titans do run kind of funny, don't they?"

Apparently the titan was relaying the woman a story about how one of the other titans tripped over a house. The woman was standing on top of one of the houses within Wall Maria. She, like every day in her world, was actually having a conversation with the titans.

She lived in Wall Maria by herself, obviously. She disliked the company of humans, and the titans didn't bother her. She enjoyed 'talking' to the titans. No one knew she was living there in wall Maria; no one actually knew she existed. She had such a small body that she was able to scavenge some children's from the abandoned houses. She wore a pink poofy sweater that had bows on the arms that came right above her elbows. She tore off part of a dress to make a short white and blue stripped skirt that she wore over black leggings. She wore oxford style shoes that were in children's sizes, and they somehow managed to fit her. She was sitting on the edge of the building, kicking her legs back and forth while humming an old lullaby her mom used to sing to her.

The titan grunted once more.

"Oh yeah? You think some people might come sometime soon?" She was slightly curious.

This time the titan made a whining sound and ran off towards a group of more titans.

She leaned back and watched the titan run away, "Goodbye," she added extra singing emphasis to the 'oo' in goodbye. Her feet swung over the edge of the building and she pushed herself upwards into a standing position. It was time to go find some more food for her dinner. She was running low on food now, and she knew that there was some out there somewhere. Each time she went to get food though she had to go farther and farther out. Now she had to go extremely far out, and she didn't know if there was even any food out there.

The house she was staying in now was very cold and not well insulated. It was a brick house, and it was also winter. So for the past couple weeks she had almost died of hypothermia three times, but she was too delirious to know or care. She was always happy, just like her eyes were always the size of the moon.

She had mossy colored eyes. The dark emerald green mixed in with a chocolate color that blended together and churned the waves in the ocean. Together those colors made her eyes look like the earth itself. When she was happy or deranged they would enlarge themselves and become the size of the moon and the glittered like the millions of stars in the sky. They were always reflecting the world around her with clarity and perfection.

By the time she was ready to go to get more food the sun was rising and her underfed horse was getting uneasy. Her horse was a magnificent chestnut color, but was also unfortunately skinny like her. When she mounted her horse it whinnied with displeasement, for it could barely keep her weight.

So off they went, riding through wall Maria around the titans without bothering them at all. For miles they went on as she continued to kick her horse with the butt of her shoes, trying to make her horse go even faster. Of course that didn't quite work; she just kept making her horse angrier and angrier. After another twenty miles or so it was getting late in the afternoon and she still wasn't at the houses that she hadn't ransacked yet.

She was however nearing the gate to Wall Rose, and she didn't even know it. At the same moment the gate to Wall Rose was being opened, she was too deranged to notice though. "Levi, you lead!" The voice was unfamiliar to her.

"Yes, sir," that voice was also unfamiliar.

She stopped her horse abruptly and turned toward the voice. Her small rounded eyebrows were furrowed together and confused looking. She yelled out curiously, "Is anyone there?"

The three men stopped in a line, which was behind a house, so she could not see them. They replied to her seriously, "Show yourself!"

She plopped herself off of her horse and onto the ground. She commanded her horse to stay and it just began to eat the grass by its feet. She put herself on the corner of the house so the men could not see her.

They shouted once more, "Please, show yourself!"

Her hands grasped the corners of the house uneasily and she peered around the house just barely to see who was there. The men were taken aback by how skinny she was and how strikingly adorable she was. She opened her mouth and spoke quietly and quickly, just simply saying, "Hi."

They unmounted their horses and walked towards her slowly, holding out their hands as if she was a puppy that had been kicked too many times, "What are you doing out here?" The leader of the three men asked as he walked towards her.

She poked her head out a little more, this time her messy brown hair falling out from her shoulder and swaying in the slight sweet breeze, "I live here… What are _you _doing here?"

The blonde leader looked back at his other men then back at her, "We're uh… Scouting?" His tone was questionable.

"Scouting for what?" Her whole head could now be seen.

One of the two men off to the side murmured to the other, "Something is wrong with this one…"

The leader was transfixed with her eyes before he answered her question, "For… um…"

He was cut off by one of the other men helping him out with the lie, "We were scouting for lost girls like you."

She cocked her head to right with a confused expression, "I'm not lost… And who are you anyways?"

"I'm Erwin," the leader outstretched his hand and rubbed the back of his neck nervously with his other hand, for all he knew this girl could be hostile.

She took his hand gingerly, "I don't have a name..."

The other men looked at her awkwardly before Erwin spoke up, "Don't be rude; introduce yourselves."

The other men didn't move a step towards her but they both introduced themselves. The one that looked as if he didn't care at all introduced himself first, "I'm Levi."

You could practically feel the ambition and eagerness coming from the other man who introduced himself last, "I'm Eren."

She looked between the three men. She quickly assessed her feelings about each one of them. She disliked Levi and found him arrogant and terrifying at the same time. She also didn't like Eren, for she could almost instantly feel something about him that wasn't quite right. She already trusted Erwin though, there was something about him that clicked with her. She was still holding onto his hand.

Her hand was freezing cold in his like hand as if he was making a snowball. Her hand was a bit smaller so it perfectly like a puzzle between his fingers. Her hand was also incredibly soft compared to his so it tickled his skin lightly.

Levi stared at the two grudgingly for a moment before murmuring, "Get a room…"

Eren laughed almost on command; his laugh was uneven and scratchy. Erwin rolled his eyes slightly and she just took away her hand with no small amount of blushing. "Eren, Levi, we shoul—"

Erwin was cut off by the sound of a titan tearing through the houses to get to them.

Before anyone could think, Levi sprung into the air. Without thinking she grabbed onto Levi's feet screeching, "DON'T KILL IT! STOP!" She let go of his feet when they were high above the titan and she clung to the back of the titans neck. Levi was now on the ground next to Erwin, waiting for commands. Erwin just held out his hand and watched to see what the girl was doing. She shimmied her way around the titan so she was standing next to its ear. She spoke in a soft soothing tone, "You don't need to kill these guys, and they probably don't even taste good."

Levi heard the comment and mumbled, "Bitch, I taste amazing…"

She ignored Levi and kept talking, "These guys are stupid, and they're not worth your time. Plus I bet you kid way better people to eat if keep looking south," obviously she was directing the titan in the other way.

The titan grunted unhappily and turned towards south. The titan also held up his hand and she hopped onto it lightly. The titan then lowered his hand and let her get off of his hand before stumbling off south.

"What… The… Hell?" Levi was actually surprised for once.

Erwin walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders tightly while staring at her intensely, "You can talk to titans?"

She nodded with a meager smile on her face, "They are very nice when you don't kill them…."


End file.
